


Don't You Worry

by my_dear_man



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Self Conscious Vision, What it means to be human, i finished this after seeing the final and now i wanna cry a lot thanks, puts all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: Vision wants to be more human for Wanda. It doesn't go as planned but Wanda is there to set him right.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 15





	Don't You Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a day before the final episode came out and now I am SOBBING at these two. Let's just pretend everything is fine and have some Wanda and Vision being married and in love and not in pain. I plan on writing more to cope with the final episode so look out for that :'))

Vision certainly acknowledged they were _not normal._ Wanda being the all-powerful, magic-wielding housewife capable of bending reality to her whim and Vision, a synthezoid recognised as one of Earth’s most powerful weapon gifted with the power of the Mind Stone. Wanda made it clear to him that flying super-powered androids were not really common in your small neighbourhood town in New Jersey. Their identity must be guarded at all cost or risk of being cast out, scrutinized by their friends and colleagues.

The Westview talent show was a stern reminder of how careless Vision treated their secret. Even as he laid in bed, Wanda slept soundly beside him, curled like a content cat against his chest, the thought of their real selves inevitably breaking free for everyone to see, it scared him terribly. He shifted closer to his wife, eyes staring adoringly at her as his hand caressed the soft golden-red hair, finding the touch surprisingly comforting.

The quiet night leaves him space to ponder.

Vision didn’t really need to sleep, only closing his eyes and trying his best to mimic what it meant to sleep. He didn’t need to eat either. He never tried the act of eating but assumed it was for his best after having a taste of that dreadful gum. He could only watch as Wanda savours the meals he makes for her. She would exclaim in delight after taking the first spoonful of mac and cheese, teasing him that he’d make a far better housewife. Then it came to his appearance. Every day he steps out of the front door, he puts on the same mask. His skin altered to the appropriate colour. His hair, fashioned out of synthetic materials, was golden blond to contrast Wanda’s amber red. At least, his skin felt human enough. It radiates warmth and was fleshy to the touch. But, what of underneath?

Vision brought a hand to his face. The golden ring wrapped around his finger stood out like a sore thumb on his deep red skin. There was that feeling, deep, deep inside his chest where a heart might be. A sense of doubt, even fear. He believes with every wire and vibranium in his being, that Wanda loves him. He reflects on himself now and slowly, that belief starts to crumble under his feet. Would she love him even more if he were just like her? Like everybody else? Carbon-based life forms, prone to feeling tired, hungry, vulnerable. Human.

Vision breathes out a defeated sigh and clings closer to Wanda. He was careful not to disturb her growing belly.

~ ~ ~

“Vision? Are you expecting someone?” Wanda came out of the shower only to be met with Vision in his regular human form as he busily made the bed and fluffed the pillows. Vision looked up smiling at her, showcasing his pearly white teeth.

“Not really. I just, uhm, well…” He doesn’t really _need_ a reason to walk around the house in his human form, does he? He laughed nervously as Wanda stood in her white bathrobe, awaiting an answer.

“Actually, I-I like being in this form. It brings out my eyes, don’t you think so, darling?” He winked at her which gratefully earned him a giggle. Vision could sense Wanda was unconvinced, but she decided to let the topic drop (for now). Wanda didn’t really think much of it at that time. Maybe Vision wanted a new look for himself and she was didn’t really want to discourage him in any way. She got into her new outfit which fitted perfectly to her stomach. She was about to march downstairs, head already planning on the various fruits she would like to nibble on for some reason. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly when she saw Vision coming out of the bathroom, whistling a tune with his hair still damp from…a shower? He was wrapped from the waist in a towel, his built figure, and rippling muscles very much visible for Wanda to stare at. She shook her head, not allowing herself to get distracted any further.

“Vis, honey,” she said firmly.

“Yes, dear?” he replied, tacking on an airy tone as if what he was doing at the moment was completely a normal routine for him.

“What are you doing?”

“Just, uhm, taking a shower, Wanda. I just want to smell nice. Can’t have a smelly husband now, can we?” Vision rushed past her and entered the dressing closet to change. Wanda stood near the door before she continued.

“Oh, it’s just, I didn’t think you needed to shower. You don’t really sweat or- “

“I don’t sweat, yes. _But,_ I did enjoy that steaming shower. Quite the experience.” He replied from the closet.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Wanda was confused at the sudden strange behaviour, but quickly assumed it might be new-father-jitters. They were expecting a child soon. It might be the stress that was making Vision act strangely. Wanda could have a peek inside Vision’s head and find the truth instantly, but she went against it. She trusted him to tell the truth eventually. She fidgeted in place and finally called to him.

“Okay, I’m going to the kitchen, Vis.”

Wanda climbed carefully down the flight of stairs, wincing at the sudden aches she felt in her ankles. She made her way to the fridge, pulling open the door only to find it miserably empty. She hummed and thought about the perfect breakfast to satisfy her cravings. Wanda completely lost in her own thoughts, didn’t realise Vision behind her. She smiled to feel his chin resting on his head.

“Haven’t decided on anything, yet?” he asked.

“I’m very indecisive today, it’s driving me nuts. I really want something with fruit in it. Blueberries, maybe? Or pineapple? Avocado sounds wonderful too.”

“How about an entire orchard, darling?” he teased good-heartedly. She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Very funny, Vis. I want something sweet too.” She chewed at the end of her thumb, still unsure of what to make.

“Waffles then?”

“Yes! I could add the fruits into the batter. Make a sort of fruit cake but waffles! Problem solved. Watch your head, honey.”

She smiled before waving her glowing red hands towards the cupboards and out came the kitchen utensils, floating in a single file line before landing neatly on the kitchen island. Another wave of her hands and the ingredients materialized instantly into existence. Avocados, pineapple, blueberries, eggs, milk, flour, and a large bottle of maple syrup. All set to go.

Vision stood awkwardly near the kitchen island, his fingers drumming against the marble countertop. He looked in awe as his wife wielded the utensils and ingredients to do their respective tasks. Like a conductor commanding his musicians to play perfectly in sync, Wanda did so with grace and ease. The pineapple and avocados were promptly peeled and diced into small pieces while the eggs, milk and flour were already mixed into a bowl. An invisible hand stirred the contents with a whisk as a bright red waffle maker floated across the kitchen to land next to Vision.

“Could you plug that in, dear?” Wanda busied herself with the bowl of waffle batter, flicking her fingers to speed up the process.

“Of course, and uhm. Is it possible if I might h-have one, darling?” he blurted out those words without really thinking it through.

Everything came to a halt. The bowl of diced fruits, knives, plates, maple syrup, all hanging in the air as if stunned by the request made by him. Wanda tilted her head which was a habit of hers when met with things she did not fully understand. Vision could only manage a lopsided smile, fingers twisting around his golden wedding ring, utterly worried about Wanda’s reaction. She waved her hands and cooking resumed promptly behind her. 

“You do remember you don’t eat, right? Are you feeling okay?” Wanda made her way to Vision, hands reaching out grab his. She started to worry if pieces of yesterday’s gum might still be lodged in his turning cogs. Normally, she would cook food for him if they were expecting friends over to avoid them from questioning why Vision has an empty plate.

There was no way of getting around her. Vision already predicted the outcome before he came downstairs and felt stupid for even attempting to go forth with this ‘being more human’ charade. Even if he did have food in front of him, what then? Stare at it?

“Vision, something is bothering you. You’re acting strange ever since you got out of bed. Wearing your human form in the house, going into the showers, wanting a plate of breakfast. I would appreciate it if you could tell me what’s going on.” The smell of fruit waffles filled the kitchen, but Wanda felt her appetite vanish. He was silent for a while as if calculating the words in his head until finally, he spoke.

“Yesterday after the talent show, I realised how close we came to revealing ourselves. If it weren’t for you, Wanda, they would have seen through my mask. These powers I have. I just want to be human if that makes any sense. A normal husband who doesn’t fly at the speed of sound or phase through objects. Perhaps even sit down and savour his wife’s cooking. I-I don’t know what I am, I—”

Wanda stopped him. She had heard enough.

“You, Vision, are my loving husband. The only person I love deeply, truly. In some ways, you are a part of me. It doesn’t matter if you’re human, an android or something in between. As if that would change how I feel about you. I love _you_ , dear.”

Wanda felt Vision’s fingers tighten as she stepped closer to let their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Wearily, she knew that words were not enough. Words will never be enough to describe the depth of her love towards him. It overflows and crashes in waves and she can’t seem to stay afloat until she finds herself drowning in his embrace. She needs him to understand and leave no room for doubt.

Wanda pulled away from the kiss. “I want to show you if you’ll allow me.”

Vision nodded and closed his eyes. His pale skin dissolving into its original metallic red colour, the Mind Stone gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Wanda’s hand stood inches near Vision’s forehead as she began to focus. She recalled every single time she felt safe, comforted, happy, protected, loved and he was always the cause of it. Ever since she lost Pietro, she was convinced that nothing could heal her. Against all odds, Vision was there to pick up the broken pieces. It was a gesture of kindness so alien to her. It shouldn’t be him, but it was, and she loved him for it.

Her hand faded from the red glow, opening her eyes to see Vision slightly dazed. The silence broke with the sounds of his laughter which came out in soft chuckles, his shoulders shook, and his eyes gleamed their electric blue hue.

“Wanda, you married an idiot. I was foolish enough to think that any of this mattered. Human or not. Darling, I _love_ you. Could you forgive me for making such a fuss?”

"Apology accepted." She giggled and scrunched her nose to tease him.

“Now, how about that waffle? You must be famished by now, Wanda dear.”

“Oh my God, the waffles!” She turned to see the electric waffle maker engulfed in black smoke, the waffles themselves beyond rescuing. Vision felt like it was necessary to salvage her breakfast after spectacularly ruining it. He eyed at the peeled fruits still on the kitchen counter.

“How about I prepare you some fruit salad with a side of orange juice?” he asked. Wanda sighed in relief and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“That sounds lovely, Vis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedbacks are very much appreciated. <3  
> Let's see if I can cook up some more WandaVision fluff to numb the pain :'D


End file.
